This invention relates to a stopper for a receptacle that is preferably in the shape of a bottle and is, in particular, intended for receiving pills, dragees or also other substances, e.g. in powder or granular form. The stopper is provided with a tear-off sealing ring surrounding the edge of the receptacle opening, such as the neck of the receptacle, for ensuring the original state of the contents of the receptacle, and said ring having an inner projection gripping below an outwardly oriented annular projection of the receptacle.
Such stoppers are known. These have a tear-off sealing ring which grips below an outer annular projection on the neck of the receptacle with a bead having, for instance, the shape of a truncated cone when viewed in cross-section. These stoppers have the disadvantage that when they are made from a material having some flexibility, they may be lifted off from the receptacle neck without damage to the predetermined break seam of the sealing ring. As a result, they do not adequately fulfill their function of ensuring the original state of the contents of a receptacle.
Therefore, EP 0 202 506 A2 discloses a stopper as a receptacle closure whose outer wall, which covers the receptacle edge, is connected via tear-off webs to a sealing ring used for ensuring an original state. The sealing ring comprises tabs on its inner surface which are obliquely oriented into the opening direction and grip below a flanged edge of the receptacle. This known stopper can only be removed from the receptacle if the sealing ring has been removed, so that the undamaged state of the sealing ring guarantees that the receptacle content is originally filled-in preparation in its original state.
This known stopper has the disadvantage that it requires an expensive injection molding tool with slides which grip the obliquely upwardly facing tabs from behind. The production of the stopper is therefore very expensive. It is also disadvantageous that recesses must be formed in the head portion of the stopper for the slides.
DE-OS 30 19 180 discloses a childproof sealing stopper in the cover of which a slide is integrally aligned for being pushed laterally beyond the cover edge to remove the stopper. This sealing stopper has no means for ensuring an original state.